


You Should Be Thankful

by clickclickclickclick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Female Peter Parker, Genderbending, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Revenge, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickclickclickclick/pseuds/clickclickclickclick
Summary: On a whim, Norman Osborn decides its time to remarry. A man of his stature, his class only deserves the best. A trip to Romania should solve the problem if he finds just the right place to look.He finds himself buying one Penny Parker, very unaware she's Spider-Woman or her own connections to Tony Stark. Penny seethes, but has plans to free herself. Even if she has to bide her time.She will get away from Norman Osborn, even if it kills her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 56
Kudos: 89





	1. Take This Hand, Call It Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm back on my bullshit.
> 
>  _Come try me_. 
> 
> The good news is this fic is mostly done, so it'll be posted a lot faster than my others.

“You should be thankful.” 

The man’s words draw Penny’s gaze from the window, the cloud cover makes the landscape nearly impossible to see at this altitude as the plane climbs higher and higher. Her gaze lands on the man across from her. Norman Osborn is reclined back in his white leather seat, toying with a delicate fork between his fingers. The cockpit behind him is hidden behind a faux polished wooden panel. 

The dish in front of him is all ‘rich people finger food’ as Tony ever so dryly called it. Nothing of substance, just unnecessary gold leaf, and eggs. It’s almost funny. Penny tries not to focus on it. 

“I am thankful.” She says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster, it isn’t much, but it's something. Penny forces a smile, running her fingers across the champagne glass settled in front of her on the polished table top. She picks up the glass, taking a slow sip from it. 

The taste of champagne tickles the back of her throat. The urge to throw it at Norman is just under her skin. All it would take was a flick of the wrist. He’d be soaked through entirely. 

“I did rescue you from a terrible situation.” Norman continues, probing for accolades from a woman he _purchased_. Penny hates how numb she feels in the moment. Her anger has been snuffed out from being funneled through the human trafficking ring. 

“You did.” Penny echoes casually, hiding a scowl behind the glass, letting her gaze drift back out the window. She wasn’t exactly attached to the place she was before, but her mind jumps to the other girls in captivity. Penny desperately hopes her one last bid with her suit reactor going off will get them to safety somehow. The trackers Mr. Stark put into it would activate one last time with the reserve power still there.

Her gaze drifts back up to Norman as she winks at him. “It cost you a pretty penny.” The joke is awful in the back of her throat. Made more awful by the fact Norman doesn't even really know her name.

“Sometimes a man has to splurge on the finer things in life.” The older man chuckles lowly with a shrug as he digs his fork into his meal, bringing it up to his mouth. 

“Glad it was me.” She muses in turn, flattening her smile into something sweeter and more convincing. It’s a lie as much as it is the truth. Oscorp has a New York headquarters, if she’s going to get home, it's with Norman. “I’ve always wanted to see the world.”

Norman’s lips quirk into a smile, he reaches out to take her free hand. He kisses her knuckles, just smudging gold leaf across them. “Anything for you.” 

Penny wants to smack the gold leaf back against his face, instead she giggles a little. “Whoops!” She acts like she’s admiring the gold leaf on her skin, when all she can see is the golden band on her wrist that keeps her here. She’s inhibited and she knows she can’t outright trick Norman into taking it off. 

“Looks like I’m still a mess even now.” The man jokes, releasing her hand to pick up a napkin to wipe off her hand. “Let me clean this up for you, my dear.” He looks up at her with amusement, “My dearest wife.” 

Penny just giggles again, her grip tightening on the champagne flute. She could crack the delicate stem of the glass between her fingers. Penny forces herself to loosen her grip to put the glass down. “Husband. It’ll take a while to get used to it.” 

“Hopefully not too long.” Norman chuckles lowly, he sets the napkin aside. “I look forward to our lives together.” 

“Me too.” The lie tastes like ash in the back of her throat. She looks back out of the window, hating what she can see of her reflection in the glass. Her hair has been cut short just under her chin and straightened. She misses her natural curls, she misses the length. She misses being _Penny_.

\---

Norman if anything is a man of his word. Penny will give him that. He takes her with him on his extended business trip, and their pseudo honeymoon. She gets to see the world, be it from under Norman’s thumb. 

They spend a week in each city they visit. They don’t overstay their welcome in each hotel, bouncing between specific cities Oscorp has headquarters in. Norman spends two days of the week in meetings, whilst Penny is locked in the hotels he’s chosen when they aren’t on guided private tours. When they aren’t on tours, Norman is buying things for her, lavishing her with gifts. 

He has guards by the doors to ensure no one gets in or out without Norman’s say. 

Norman for all the attempts at playfulness and sweetness isn’t unaware he _bought_ a person. A person who likely would run if given the chance. Norman isn’t a complete idiot.

Penny makes a point to behave. She behaves exactly how he expects her to. She dotes on Norman, asks about where he’s going to the men waiting by the doors, she sulks and acts like a pouty child when she can’t see him. She never goes into a full tantrum, but she huffs and puffs. The guards all but roll their eyes somewhat at her when they think she isn’t aware. Penny may be a college student, but she isn't stupid. 

She helped defeat Thanos for god sake. She can figure this out. They ripped the gauntlet off, they defeated him before he could even try to snap. 

She can tell it's enough that the man relaxes when he sees her. He wanted a young empty headed bride, and Penny will give him that much. He’s willing to believe she’s everything he wanted. She hates pretending, she hates all of this, but she’s going to get what she wants. 

Penny finds some solace when she reads about an Avenger and police raid in Romania in the newspaper. The pictures and details match up enough that she feels a little bit of relief from everything. Those other mutant teenagers are likely going back to their families. Mr. Stark makes a few comments directly to the media, but don’t explain just _how_ they found the human trafficking ring. 

She did one thing right in all of this. 

Penny takes what solace she can from that. Any relief is something more than this strange flat feeling she's found herself in. 

She makes sure to throw the newspaper away and pour coffee on it among other things to keep Norman from finding it. The man doesn’t even question where his paper is, grousing about terrible service. He kisses her on the cheek before he leaves for his next conference.

Norman is more than aware of what happened by the time he comes back from his meetings, but he doesn’t mention it to Penny. She overhears him talking to his men about ensuring she didn’t try to leave, that she doesn’t learn about the raid. She acts like she has no clue, just happy to drape herself over him and ask a million inane questions about anything and everything. He purposely changes the channel on the news when it comes up, and Penny ‘somehow’ misses it. 

Penny can play the long game. She can play bubbly foreign bride. He believes enough for the both of them. He believes in the beautiful lie he’s built for himself. 

The spider can weave her web, she can tighten the thread until everything stops moving. Norman just needs the right nudge to get them back to New York.

\--

She should be in college right now. 

She’s missed her finals more than twice over. All Penny can think about is MIT. She thinks about the campus, she thinks about her friends, of MJ, and the nights the two spent talking on a rooftop of their dorm. 

She thinks about the weight of the textbooks against her back as she runs down the walkway to her next class. She thinks about the smell of beer that permeates certain buildings that were once and always Frat Houses. She thinks about the smell of the library and the crinkling of paper bags students try to eat covertly between the aisles. She thinks of the music pounding through walls as parties unfold as the sky grows darker. 

She thinks of MJ, the way her lips curl into a playful smile when she thinks no one is looking.

She thinks of Ned. His easy grin, his rapid fire rambling about his own classes over a zoom call. 

She thinks about her family. May’s bright bubbly laugh as she pulls her niece into her arms to hold her close. Tony’s fond huff of amusement as he lays a hand against her shoulder. Morgan’s lips stretch into a grin as she runs through the grass with Pepper just behind her. 

Her mind is spinning as she lays awake on an expensive hotel bed, just staring at the dark ceiling listlessly. She can feel Norman’s bulk against her back, his hand settled loosely against her hip. His warm breath tickles her neck. 

\--

Even before she feels him, or sees him, she smells his cologne. Norman reeks of it, probably to cover the liquor still clinging to the fabric of his suit. A meeting ran long that turned into rich business men drinking. His hand is a heavy weight against her side, moving across her waist and drifting down to squeeze her hip. 

Penny glances over her shoulder as Norman continues just touching her. He grins at her, making eye contact in the mirror in front of them. “I like the curls. Keep them.” 

Her lips twist into a smile. It doesn’t feel real on her face. “Sure, honey.” 

Her gaze shifts back to her own reflection in the hotel vanity. Her natural curls have come back, making the short bob haircut plume out like smoke around her features. It’s all she’s been able to think about most of the day, how it looks better now. It’s more _her_. 

It’s a fire Norman couldn’t completely put out. 

He reels her backwards until her back hits his chest. His hands tangle in her hair, and Penny can bare it. 

She’s _still_ Penny.

\---

Her fingertips skim across the surface of his cellphone, on the edge of picking it up before Norman's hand comes crashing down and smacking her wrist away. 

"Mary, a man needs a little privacy." He scolds, his expression tight. 

Penny makes an apologetic sound, drawing back. "Sorry, dear. I just wanted to check the time." The lie comes smoothly enough that Norman seems to believe it. All the obvious rebellion, and fear had been beaten out of her back in Romanian. Her captors wanted compliance. She put on enough of a show to end up here. 

"It seems to be time I bought you a watch." He answers dryly before picking up his phone to stuff into his slack pockets. "Its 4:30, you should be getting ready for our dinner out." 

"Of course." She answers lowly back, letting her gaze drop. "I'll be ready soon." 

"I'll be expecting it." He turns away without even bothering to look at her again, striding across the hotel room to disappear into the room connected to it. Penny's hands curl into fists at her side as anger boils under her skin. 

She will get home, even if she has to wait.


	2. I’ve been to hell and back and now it’s just a part of me

A cold kind of sweat gathers against the nape of her neck as her heart jolts against her ribs. Penny sucks in a shaky breath as she curls more tightly into herself. The silken sheets slide against her bare legs as she tightens herself into as much of a ball as she can. The hotel room is pitch black beyond the blinking light of the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. Penny takes a moment to orient herself, remind herself she's _here_ now. 

The lingering wisps of the nightmare only make the knot in her stomach tighten. 

She has to remind herself, she _didn't_ fail those other girls. Penny forces her hand to loosen from its tight grip at the edge of the sheets to scrub at her face. Tears sting at her eyes as she sucks in another breath, then another. She focuses on breathing. She goes through the technique May and Tony talked her through more than once. 

She can picture all of the girls faces still. The grief, and fear etched into their eyes. The defeated resignation of knowing this was what their lives were spelled out across their features. Penny just wanted to help the, but she was just like them now.

_"Do you really think anyone will save you?"_

"Mary-?" Norman's voice is groggy. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, dear." Her voice is flat, her affect dull. She just barely stops herself from flinching at the weight of his palm against the small of her back. She wants to rip his head off. 

"Rough dreams?" The question is genuine enough it leaves Penny at loss. Norman doesn't care about the _real_ her, and he never will. She won't give him the chance to even see who she is.

"A few." She forces herself to straighten, turning in his hold to drape her arms around him. He twists to meet her, holding her like they belong together. "I'm fine." She forces herself to press a kiss against his chin. "Go back to sleep." 

Norman regards her, his expression curious before he nods. "You as well." 

"Thank you." She coaxes him back to resting, pressing loose kisses against his jaw, his cheeks, giggling as he laughs lowly at her. Penny rests her cheek against his chest, listening to his breathing grow deeper. 

_Her voice wobbles as she replies, "I'll save them." A hand connects with her cheek, and Penny struggles to breath as hands pull her down back onto her knees. A man's voice sneers. "You can't even save yourself, child."_

\---

"I've always wanted to see New York." She murmured softly against Norman's shoulder. "Will we see it?" They’ve crossed through most of Europe at this point. Norman softened his stance slightly, enough so she could walk a few feet ahead of him while they were in France. The urge to run had been unimaginably larger than life. It had taken all of Penny’s self control to stop herself. She stayed close enough Norman could guide her, speaking french animatedly with the locals. 

All she can think of his her school trip. Her ridiculous plan to ask MJ out on the Eiffel tower. How her girlfriend laughed, laughed and _laughed_ at her, but still kissed her. How they held hands as they walked together around the edge of the tower overlooking the city. Ned shooting them a wink and finger gun when she made eye contact in passing. Betty rolling her eyes, but smiling at the exchange lingers in the back of Penny's mind.

The man laughs, running his hands across her back. "Oscorp's headquarters is there, Mary. We'll be living there very soon."

She giggles a little, nervous energy making it pop up and out of her. " _Really_?"

"Really." He shifts so he can kiss her. He draws back to brush her hair out of her face. “Now, why don’t you get some rest? I have a meeting over dinner tonight.” They had spent most of the day touring London. Norman was rich enough and important enough he could take _this_ long of a honeymoon while turning it into a business trip at the same time.

Penny draws back, quietly grateful for the lack of touch. “Oh, how long will you be gone?” 

“A few hours, but, I already placed an order for room service. You’ll eat at our usual time.” He promises, patting her arm gently. “My people will bring it in for you.” 

Penny nods, trying to not scowl at Norman. He still didn’t trust her near a phone. She couldn’t blame him, but she hoped his guard would drop at least somewhat. She had been behaving, yet he hadn't budged as far as she wanted him to. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too, dearest.” He holds onto her hand, kissing at her knuckles fondly. “But, business has to be done. You understand.” 

“I do.” 

She hoped Oscorp caught on fire. She hoped Pepper somehow bought it out and turned it into a shell company for Stark Industries. She lets the anger burn out by the time Norman has left. Penny spends the next hour searching the hotel room for a phone. She finds a safe, and sees the cord hanging out of the bottom.

Norman Osborn isn't a complete idiot. She has to give him that.

\--

Even in a private jet, the flight back to the United States takes forever. Penny picks at the upholstery of the seat she’s in. The past few hours have been quiet, minimal conversation, light meals and Norman working. Penny happily sleeps through good chunks of time, trying to avoid making conversation unless she has to go through it. The recycled air filtering over head and sound of the engines under them fill the silence. Penny occasionally lets her gaze drop out of the window, watching the expanse of the water flow under them. 

Norman’s attention is focused solely on work, his laptop open in front of him. Occasionally his hand drops down to stroke his hand along her inner thigh, squeezing it possessively. He can’t seem to stop touching her. 

Penny bites the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself steady. “I thought you were working?” She asks, keeping her voice as light as it can be. She drops her hand down to meet his, trying to keep herself from snapping his wrist. 

Norman chuckles, his gaze flicking up from his screen to meet her eyes. “I can multitask.” His fingers probe along her inner thighs as if asking for permission. Penny has to stop herself from reminding Norman that he _purchased_ her. She couldn't consent even if she wanted to. All of her choices have been taken away. 

Penny hums quietly back at that. She draws her hand back, shifting in her seat to grant him access. 

“Don’t get too distracted.” 

She can hold herself together until New York. Penny knows she can. His fingers come back sticky and he's smug. He sets aside his laptop and Penny finds herself propped up in his lap, her legs spread. His clumsy hands push the hem of her skirt upwards, fumbling with fabric. Her breath shakes as they move together, her eyes glued on the wall behind Norman's head as he uses her.

She slides out of his lap once he's finished, excusing herself with a smile as she adjusts the hem of her dress to cover herself as she walks to the bathroom in the jet. 

Penny closes the bathroom door and heavily collapses into the sink, squeezing her eyes shut as she grits her teeth. Tears slip down her cheeks as she looks at herself in the mirror. 

She looks tired, so, so, tired. 

Penny averts her gaze, forcing herself to stand as she goes through the motions of cleaning herself up. She steps back out after she is done, shining another smile as she walks back over to where Norman is seated. 

She keeps Norman relatively entertained as she drifts between being present and somewhere else entirely. 

\---

The private jet lands somewhere in Maine hours later. Penny isn't sure where exactly, but she plays her part as doting trophy wife as they exit and walk on American soil for the first time. She smiles brightly at Norman's business associates, his employees and assistant all emerging to greet him. She is bubbly, empty headed and chatty. Norman seem so pleased with himself.

They all crowd into a limo. Penny makes idle chit chat, making sure to look confused and baffled by the conversation even getting remotely technical. It means everyone loses focus on her, which is what she wants. Her knees bump against Norman's own as the limo drives away from the airport. 

The hotel the limo stops at is just as nice as every other hotel they've stayed at. 

Norman personally leads her up to their hotel room, unloading some of their luggage as he talks to his assistant over the phone. He bids Penny goodbye, and leaves her locked in the room. 

When Norman leaves with his associates for another meeting, Penny cries. She cries and cries. A dam breaks and she is happy to be truly alone to break down in the privacy of a hotel room. 

She is _so_ close to home.

\---

The enjoyment she gets out of arriving in the next city is snuffed out fairly quickly by Norman’s terrible introduction of her to his son. His son is, who is the same age as she is. A college kid who is particularly unenthused about her presence. Penny can’t blame him, she doesn’t particularly want to play happy family either. She wishes Norman had maybe mentioned this to her. She only found out when they pulled up to Harry's apartment complex. Norman hadn't done much beyond make introductions as he hustled both of them into Harry's apartment.

The whole point of this stop is to meet Harry apparently while he’s on break from college. It’s more than a little awkward. Penny takes her victory where she can get it, they’re in Boston. She almost wishes Harry went to Columbia purely for simplicity, but sometimes things aren’t meant to be easy. Harvard is close enough to give her hope. 

“Dad, you- seriously _just_ married her!?” Harry hissed angrily at him from across the dinner table. His voice is low, irritation sharp on his features. He’s a mirror of his father, if not for slight differing features Penny can assume came from his mother. A softer nose, darker eye color, and the texture of his hair. The two share the same agitated expression and posturing. He hadn't said two words to her since his arrival, just going through the motions of laying out a meal he ordered on the table.

The three are alone in Harry’s expensive apartment, but the young man clearly is used to arguing quietly against his father, so he doesn’t bother to raise his voice initially. 

The older man narrows his eyes at his son’s tone, frowning at the twenty-two year old. “Harry, I needed to finally move on. Things just happened more quickly than we expected it to.” Penny wants to look Norman in the eye and remind him he bought her. He specifically went to Romania and browsed through mutant women for a bride. The golden bracelet she's wearing is proof enough of that.

“You married a fucking college student!?” The younger man barks out. “How old she even is, dad!?” 

“Do not take that tone with me, Harry!” Yet Norman doesn’t answer. Penny wonders if he even knows how old she is. She already looks young enough as it is. She has to stop herself from saying she's the _same_ age as his son.

“I think I will, because this is crazy!” 

“Do we have to argue right now?” Penny questions, keeping her voice and overly sweet. 

Harry narrows his eyes at her, sitting up more fully in his seat. “Yes, I think we do, because I don’t know who the fuck you are.” 

“Mary Osborn.” She answers easily, she’s all sugary sweet and nervous uncertainty. Penny can tell it's all Norman wants. A bubbly demure wife who sides with him. Nothing challenging. Norman’s fingers brush against her bare knee in a wordless thanks for her compliance with him. “It's- all new for everyone. We’ll adjust, I’m sure of it.” 

The college student releases a frustrated breath. “For fucks sake.” He slams the fork down on the table. “I’m not sitting here and pretending this is normal!” 

Penny has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from agreeing with Harry. Harry just shoves his plate away from himself, pushing away from the table. His chair scrapes across the polished floor as he stands. He glares at his father, and Penny in equal measure. He doesn’t say another word, just storming off. 

“God damn it, Harry!” Norman is up on his feet in seconds. Penny makes sure to look hapless when Norman steals a glance back at her as she toys with the napkin in her lap. She remembers her trainer's mantra of be empty. 

_Be what they want you to be._

She hates how useful it is now. 

“Finish your meal, and head to the guest room.” He orders carelessly before he pushes away from the table to go argue with his son. 

“Of course, dear.” She dabs at her mouth with a napkin as Norman disappears in the next room. The argument carries through the walls and Penny finishes her meal. The taste barely registers to her. She stares at the empty dish, just trying to find something to feel.

She rises smoothly from her seat, heels clicking against the floors as she places the dish on the countertop. With that she makes her leave to the guest room. 

Five more days until they go to New York. Norman promised her that much.

\---

"What _is_ your deal anyway?" 

The question makes Penny pause, her gaze raises from the magazine she wasn't even really reading to look up at Harry. "My deal?" She repeats warily back.

"Yeah. Are you just married to my dad for money?" 

Penny bites the inside of her cheek. What can she even say? The truth wouldn't help. She keeps her expression as plain as she can, even with the internal conflict she's having. 

"I didn't. We met and... sparks flew. These things just happen, you know?" She says, trying to make it sound convincing. Harry just frowns back at her, narrowing his eyes somewhat. He hasn't bothered to talk to her one on one until now. Every interaction has involved Norman in some capacity. He would speak for both of them, trying to prevent any further arguments.

"Yeah, _sure_." He drawls back, jamming his hands into his jean pockets. "Tell yourself whatever you want to believe I guess. Kind of embarrassing to marry a guy whose probably your dad's age." 

Penny's lips pull into a thin line. Irritation curls tightly in her chest. "Are you done?" Her expression must have shifted, enough Harry seems a little disquieted. Penny does what she can to flatten it back out as she drops her gaze back to the magazine. None of the words written across the page even register for her.

"Yeah, sure-" He scoffs a little, "I'm not calling you mom. You know that right?" He flashes his teeth in a sneer. "I doubt you're even going to last the year." 

Penny just wants to scream at him, lob the magazine at Harry. She doesn't even want to be here. She wants to be at school, she wants to be with her girlfriend. She wants her family. She never wanted any of _this_. "Tell yourself whatever makes you happy."

Harry Osborn just scoffs again, stomping away. Penny can hear him move through the apartment, every slam and stomp exaggerated to make his point. She stares at the magazine listlessly, half listening as Norman and Harry argue once again.

Like father, like son. Penny wonders distantly if Harry would buy himself a girlfriend. Wouldn't it just fit him perfectly?


	3. I'll only tell you once, I'll never tell you twice

_"Mary Muller?"_

_"Yes. Mary Cresta Muller." The thin woman answers crispy, with no hesitation as she motions at the seated twenty-two-year-old. Penny's hands clenched into fists against her lap as she tries to keep her expression friendly to neutral. Claudia, the woman in charge of this part of the ring had expectations of friendliness, even if a girl was bleeding out. if you didn't smile, she would make you regret it. Claudia would also make her pay for any blood she got on the nicer clothes the girls were cycled through._

_"How old is she?"_

_"Twenty-four. She is in the prime of her youth. Looking for a new lot in life." Claudia continues, reaching out to place a hand against Penny's arm. The touch was a warning. If she scared the man away from the other girls on sale, much less herself it wouldn't end well. She already scared away more than a few buyers, pushing away this one would only guarantee a beating far worse than the last one. The man was clearly rich given the way he carried himself. He also seemed familiar in a way Penny couldn't quite pin down. Claudia drops her voice, giving a demure kind of smile as she adds. "A virgin."_

_"Virginity doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things." The man answers easily enough, though he seemed more than taken with Penny given the way he was looking her over. He has yet to sit down across from her. If he didn't sit down soon, he would be led to the next girl and next table. He was rich enough he was getting his own private showing of girls._

_"What are you looking for in life?" The man questions of Penny directly, surprising her somewhat._

_She pauses, wondering if she should babble about wanting to see the world and have a good place to raise children. That was the usual line they were given. "To learn as much as I can about the world and everything beyond it. There is so much to know and so little time to know it." Honesty spills out of her. She has suppressed so much of herself, that the honesty even surprises Penny herself. Claudia’s grip tightens on her arm. Penny can tell the older woman wanted to haul her up by the elbow and trade her for a more compliant girl. Penny had been nothing but trouble._

_The man seems delighted by her response, a genuine smile curling across his tips. "That is an admirable goal, I feel the same way." He finally reaches out to pull the chair on the other side of the table back so he can sit down across from her._

_He starts peppering her with questions, some Penny answers relatively honestly. Her interest in science, engineering and chemistry are hard to deny, even if Penny can tell Claudia would prefer if she played stupid. The man, Penny learns, Norman Osborn, stays for the full hour only with her._

\--

“I don’t know how you deal with him just being gone.” 

Harry’s voice startles Penny out of her wandering thoughts. She looks away from the window back to the other college student. He walked into the living room and Penny hadn’t even realized. Her thoughts had been focused on MJ. 

“He literally just _leaves_ you here.” Harry continues, clearly building up a rant. “Like, what the hell. He hasn’t changed at all!” 

Penny toys with the golden metal inhibitor cuff on her wrist idly. “I don’t mind. The quiet gives me time to think.” She starts to smile just slightly. 

“Think about what exactly? _Gucci_?” Harry questions a little sharply with a roll of his eyes. Penny opens and closes her mouth before letting her gaze shift back to the window. Her expression flattening out. 

“Believe whatever you want to believe about me.” She answers quietly back, staring at the street below. 

Harry doesn’t say anything else, but Penny can feel his eyes on her back. The creak of his sneakers against the floorboards is enough of a sign he’s left. 

\--- 

Penny knows she’s arm candy. That much isn’t a surprise. When she is allowed out with Norman, her arm is looped in his, and she’s smiling at everything. It feels more and more obvious that's all Norman really wants when they go to business functions. She’s dressed like a prize he’s won. He’s purchased all of her clothing, and all of it is clingy in a way that makes the twenty-two year old’s skin crawl. Her Spider-Suit was body tight, but it never made her feel like this. 

She smiles at paparazzi when they take pictures. She bashfully tucks her face against Norman’s shoulder when they stand close together. He looks so pleased with himself when he wraps an arm around her waist to hold her close and shield her from the paparazzi with his jacket. Even then, Penny knows they have pictures of her face. There is no escaping that. Tony could never dodge the paparazzi completely, and Norman isn’t even trying from the looks of it. 

Penny wonders if Norman Osborn knows who she is? 

If he did, he wouldn’t be flaunting her so openly. She’d be a well kept secret hidden away from prying eyes. Not the pretty new trophy wife to a famous man. 

Penny is counting on Ned or MJ to seeing the photos. She knows even if Tony ignores everything Oscorp, he won’t miss this. Hell, even her friends from MIT could pick her face out. 

At least she hopes so. 

\---

“ _Ugh_ , for god sake put some clothes on!” 

Harry’s irritated groan startles Penny from her thoughts as she turns around to stare at him. All her thoughts of sneaking in an actual snack drop away to a disquieted kind of mortification. She had thought Harry was finally asleep. 

The other twenty-two year old is scowling at her from the kitchen doorway. Penny closes the fridge door awkwardly, leaving the room dark all over again. Neither of them move to get the light switch. Penny feels a bit too awkward to even try it. Norman seeing her like this was one thing, Harry felt wrong in a way she couldn’t properly articulate. 

The slip she wore wasn’t particularly covering. Nothing Norman gave her was made for that. The sheer silky fabric clung to her body tightly and made every dip and curve obvious. The closer they got to New York, the more she missed what her life was before. 

“I- didn’t think anyone was up.” She mumbles awkwardly. 

“Do you have anything else that's not this?” 

“...No.” 

Her admittance makes the other college student pause. Penny isn’t sure if her tone is a give away to how she is feeling or if he can see her expression in the dark. “...Oh.” 

The two stare at each other for a moment before Harry awkwardly shrugs off his robe. “Here.” 

Penny stares at it, hesitantly accepting it. She pulls it on, tying it off quickly to cover herself. “...Thank you.” 

Harry grunts a little. “Whatever.” He moves past her to open the fridge, bathing the dark kitchen with light again. “What do you want to eat?” 

Penny blinks a little, “Um.” 

“Leftovers are here.” Harry continues as if she wasn’t so unsure. “I could also probably throw together a sandwich for you or something.” He glances back over his shoulder at her. “Unless you’re eating limited calories?” 

“I… a sandwich would be good. Thank you.” The fact Harry is offering her food is beyond baffling. She was sure he hated her. 

“Sit down.” He motions vaguely at the table. Penny robotically follows the order to sink down in one of the wooden chairs at the table. She watches Harry’s movements the best she can in the dark as he puts together a sandwich for her. 

Penny burrows a bit more deeply into the borrowed robe as she listens to him move around. The chill creeps up her bare feet against the floorboards. Her fingers tighten at the edge of the too long sleeves as her gaze grows more unfocused. 

_”You’re a freak!” Cold hands grab at her wrists hauling her back as her voice wobbles and shakes. All she can do is cry out. Fingers twist in the curls of her hair, yanking her head back._

The plate clicks against the wood table top in front of her, pulling Penny back to the present. “Here.” 

“Thank you.” She mumbles quietly back, ducking her head as she stares at the tabletop. 

"Sorry, about... earlier." Harry offers lowly. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

Penny just stares at his shape in the darkness for a moment, clearly at loss. No one has apologized to her in nearly a year at this point. Even the other girls felt an apology was a weakness. "I... apology accepted."

"This is my dad being weird, you're kinda just..." He trails off, not sure what to say. Penny doesn't push it, just picking up the sandwich to start eating. The silence settles over the two, and neither are inclined to break it.

Once she’s finished she rises to her feet, moving to place the plate in the sink.

She sheds the robe once she leaves the kitchen, holding it out. “You should- have this back. Your father… wouldn’t like me wearing another man’s clothes.” She knows she has said a little too much given the tension that settles in Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry takes it without a word, and Penny leaves. She doesn’t hear him leave the kitchen as she makes her way to the guest bedroom. 

She crawls back into bed with Norman, staring at the ceiling for a long time before she eventually falls asleep. Her dreams are fitful, old fights and old memories melding together with her current life.

When she wakes up again, she can feel Norman’s hands settled at her hips possessively, his breath hot against the back of her neck. She squeezes her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as she pushes away from him to get out of the bed. 

Penny hides in the bathroom until she calms down enough to not scream in Norman’s face. 

\---

_Penny finds herself being dragged away from the usual area she and the other girls were kept. Claudia’s grip is tight, and the blonde woman is too impatient to let Penny walk normally to keep up. The brunette keeps tripping over her own bare feet._

_Penny keeps glancing back at the usual turn that would take her back to the enclosed areas. She expected to be locked in the room with Katrina and Belle. Their shared room is too small for all three of them, but they make due._

_Penny has never seen this side of the building. It is too polished and nice to even feel like the same place. Penny can guess this is where the customers go to when they need to wait. Claudia stows to a stop in what looks like some kind of waiting room full of hard plastic chairs, and tables layered with magazines._

_Claudia leads Penny over to a hard plastic chair, forcing her to sit down. "Behave." is the warning she gets as the woman locks her cuff into one of the hooks on the wall behind the chair. Penny doesn't argue, though she does frown back at Claudia. The thin blonde woman ignores her and disappears back the narrow hallway she came._

_Penny tests the strength of the cuff once she is sure she's alone. The brunette bites the inside of her cheek as she starts trying to re-find the weak point in the cold power inhibitor cuff, she's been put into. The cuffs themselves are expensive in the inner workings, but Penny can tell it wasn't put together well. If she has the time to test it, she could find a way to break it. The sound of footsteps approaching down the hall is enough to make Penny stop. She drops her gaze back to her lap, trying to keep her expression unreadable._

_Penny looks up once the footsteps are loud enough for anyone else to hear. Claudia and Doru walk together. Doru sneers a little at the sight of her, waggling a manilla envelope at her. "Good riddance we're finally getting rid of you, brat." He laughs at her as he drops a manilla envelope onto her lap._

_Penny blinks a little in confusion, picking the envelope up uncertainly with her free hand. Not that she has a chance to think about opening it as Claudia snatches it away from her._

_"That is for your husband."_

_"My- what-?" She croaks out in confusion and growing horror._

_"Mr. Osborn decided you were the one." Claudia continues simply, "All your science babble won him over I suppose. I don't see the appeal."_

_"Hopefully, he'll knock you up soon." Doru adds with a grin, happy to tease at a fear of hers he’s aware of. Throughout all the training she fought against sex no matter how exhausted she was. "You being fat with his children would finally keep you well behaved little girl. Maybe even put you in your place."_

_Penny grimaces at that, her stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought. She strains against the restraint holding her hand up, wanting to deck both of them. Her clear discomfort just makes Doru and Claudia share an amused look._

_"Once we have all the paperwork, you'll be cleared to go with your husband, Mrs. Osborn." Claudia laughs easily, "She is all yours Doru, take her back to her room while I get things set up." The pale skinned man doesn't hesitate to haul Penny forcibly to her feet before he uncuffs her from the wall._

_It takes a full night before the paperwork is cleared and a ceremony is thrown together._

_The gown she is shoved into is a well-worn wedding gown that clings to her body in ways that leave Penny vastly uncomfortable. She stares at herself blankly in the mirror, trying to come to terms with the white chiffon monstrosity she's wearing being her wedding gown. Anca tuts at Penny, forcing her to finish dressing before hauling her out to a grander room in the building where Norman is waiting._

_The realization she's been sold to Norman Osborn of all people is finally hitting her and the twenty-two-year-old feels sick._

_She all but disassociates her way through the actual ceremony, prodded into compliance when her responses aren't quick enough._

_Norman has her paperwork in hand by the time they leave the building together to walk the streets of Cluj-Napoca. Norman carries the conversation entirely whilst Penny tries not to vomit._

_As far as the world knows now, she is Mary Cresta Osborn._

_Penny just wants to scream she's Spider-Woman, Penny Parker, not- this. Not some rich man's trophy wife he bought._

\---

“Excited to go to New York?” Norman questions with some mirth as he shuffles through his luggage. “We’re nearly home, dear.” 

Penny’s smile is more sincere than it has been in a very long time. 

“Very excited.” She says with a slow sigh. She walks over to wrap her arms around Norman’s waist. She squeezes herself against his back as she rests her chin on his shoulder. “Normie… I have an idea.”


	4. Weaving, Woven, Pull The Thread

_She hunches low, elbows planted firmly against the side of the ceiling as she listens. The variety of voices rising from below all but make her ears ring, but Penny does her best to discern what she needs to focus on. Karen taps into the phone conversation well enough Penny can make out most of it._

_As it ends Penny starts crawling across the ceiling to get a little closer._

_The blaring music, pulsating lights and stink of sweat isn't making Penny's life any easier. It is just a strong reminder she would have a splitting headache out of costume. She hates these kinds of clubs. Penny has no idea how anyone can come to these places._

_"Karen, could you do me a favor and muffle things a little?"_

_"Certainly, Penny." The AI offers smoothly. Within seconds Penny's surroundings grow much quieter. The twenty-one-year-old exhales slowly, some of the tension easing as she starts crawling forward across the ceiling. Not a single person looks up. Penny is glad her spider suit is hardly the flashiest thing in the room. The ceiling isn’t that high up, and all it would take was one drunk person looking up._

_"Do we still have a bead on the guy?"_

_"So far, yes. He and his group have moved to one of the back rooms. They've circled the dance floor a few times but haven't taken any action." Penny was mostly trying to get to their back rooms undetected._

_"Maybe I can kick him through a wall or something." She grouses idly to the Al as she continues crawling across the ceiling, doing her best to not obscure the light fixtures._

_"It would be advisable to web them to a wall and let authorities deal with them. I can call 911 once they are apprehended."_

_"Karen, unless I outright call Mr. Stark, none of them are going to care." Even with her irritation, Penny knows that is about the best plan she has. She could call Mr. Stark, but he was in New York, and she was all the way in Massachusetts. By the time he got here, things would already be over with. Not to mention she could picture him scolding her about using her time to play hero when she is supposed to be focused on school. After Morgan was born, his fussing had only grown worse._

_"I would still heavily advise reaching out to authorities. I have sent all the data gathered thus far about the Nefaria Family to the local police tip line earlier today."_

_"I'm pretty sure they know everything about those jerks anyway. The mob has the police in their pocket, Karen." Penny grouses back as she continues to crawl. Penny and Karen had argued just as much about what they wanted to do about all of this. So far, Penny had settled on punching the problem a little._

_Penny and Karen had spent more than enough time fishing for information and staking locations out to collect as much as they could about the Nefaria family. The whole crime syndicate branched out from New York to Maine at this point. Massachusetts was just another dot on their map. Another place they were kidnapping women._

_Penny was still trying to figure out how the Nefaria were selecting people to kidnap. As far as she could see, there was no real connective tissue beyond the fact all the women taken were fairly young. Even then, some women in their forties were starting to be taken as well. It was all boggling._

_Penny slows her crawling to a stop over a large group of people dancing. Penny flicks through Karen's UI to get a better bead on the man she was trailing after in particular. The man wasn’t that high in the hierarchy of the Nefaria, but he was usually the one sighted near the last places the women were seen. She could take a wild guess he was the bait for most of the women in some capacity. He was baby faced enough to seem harmless._

_"You've received a text from MJ, she is headed back to her dorm now. The location of her phone matches her text."_

_Penny exhales a little, some relief pooling in her gut. Her attention shifts from her tracking to the text pop up in her lenses. "Good, that's- great." Maybe she was being Mr. Stark level of paranoid, but she worries about MJ._

_The brunette had been half afraid her girlfriend would try to intervene or help. Given the gang she's been tracking has been doing human trafficking that is the last thing she wants. Keeping MJ out of the loop wasn’t fair, but Penny knew MJ was just as bullheaded as Penny herself is about doing the right thing._

_“Send her a text that I’ll see her in the morning.”_

_“Done.” The data on screen shifts back to tracking. “Penny, it appears a young woman has joined their group.” The low quality grainy security footage of the club is pulled back up and Penny can see one of the mob members leading what looks like a drunk college student out of the main part of the club._

_“Shit.” She breathes out, all the relief gone as she grows more serious. “Well, it's showtime.” Her plan is still dicey at this point._

_Penny drops from the ceiling, quick changing out of her suit as she lands. If anyone sees her, it's lost in the haze of music, dancing and yelling. Penny quickly moves through the crowd, able to pick out one of the mob members to trail after._

\---

“Thank you again, son. I appreciate your hospitality.” Norman says smoothly as he pats Harry’s back. The twenty-two year old grunts. 

“Yeah, whatever, dad. You pay for the place.” He waves off the thanks carelessly. His gaze flicks briefly to Penny. She smiles thinly back at him.

“Thank you.” She says more subdued in kind. “Hopefully we’ll see each other again soon.” 

Harry hesitates, just looking at her face. “Yeah… Maybe. That’d- be good.” He looks away from Penny as his father draws back from him to pick up their luggage by the door.

“I’ll call you when we arrive in New York, son. Remember to keep your grades up.” With that he turns away to open the door and walk out. Penny moves to follow him, but feels something pressed into her hand. 

She blinks a little, glancing back at Harry. He presses his index finger against his lips. Her hand tightens around the paper he’s handed to her.

Penny nods jerkily before continuing to walk out of the apartment into the hallway. Norman hasn’t noticed the delay, grumbling as he struggles with luggage. 

She nearly offers to help, but opts to just watch him struggle. Aunt May would let her get away with being a little rude. Just this once. 

She makes sure to hide the paper Harry gave her in her coat pocket before they arrive at the private jet at the airport. She doesn’t want Norman to see it. 

Penny needs to ensure Norman goes through with her idea. She has her web woven, and she has to just pull to keep Norman from questioning too deeply. 

\--

A good word in his ear is all it takes for the man to set up a party a few days after they arrive in New York. Norman for a man of brilliance and science apparently is easy enough to pluck at when he’s unaware. 

Her fingertips catch against his sleeve as she brushes her lips against his earlobe, “Don’t you want to show off, just a little?” 

His breath catches just slightly as she settles her weight against his hip. The fold out bed on the jet creaks under their weight. He folds her against him, and she giggles obligingly. 

He agrees happily to showing off between kisses, peeling her out of an expensive dress. Goosebumps crawl across her newly bare skin at the sudden chill of the recycled air around them. He shifts, his weight balancing over the top of her as his mouth finds purchases against her bare neck.

Penny digs her fingers into his hair a little too tightly at times. His breath shakes and he likes the hurt. 

Would he like it if she broke his nose? Would she like it if she made him hurt so much worse? 

It doesn’t take much coaxing for him to invite all the important people. Why wouldn’t he want to show off to Tony Stark or any other rich socialite who bother to attend public events? 

\--

When she is sure Norman is asleep, Penny rises from the pull out bed to stand up. She stretches, taking her time to clean up. The thought of Harry’s note comes back to her as she works her fingers through her curls. 

Penny worries her bottom lip between her teeth before she leaves the plane’s bathroom to shuffle through her thrown aside clothes. She finds her jacket, pulling the slip of paper out. She unfolds it. 

She blinks again as she realizes Harry had given her his email and phone number. 

_’Call me if you need any help!_

_\- Harry’_

The gesture is far kinder than she expected of Harry Osborn. Penny finds herself just staring at it for a very long time before she tucks it back into her jacket. She turns away to find one of the silk slips to put on for now. Being naked any longer feels wrong. 

What could Harry even do for her? 

\---

Arriving in New York is almost bittersweet. The sight of the city’s skyline makes her eyes sting with tears. 

Home, she’s _home_. 

Almost. 

She wipes at her eyes with the butt of her palm, biting at her bottom lip harshly. The weight of Norman’s hand against her bare back is enough to startle her from her thoughts. 

“I know, it's beautiful.” He says breezily, “It will be all your soon, Mary.” He starts to point out landmarks, babbling about the history behind each one. 

Penny bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming. She just smiles blandly at him as she looks at the skyline and picks out where Avengers Tower used to stand. 

\--- 

Norman doesn’t realize Penny knows his passwords. She catches them in the reflection of his glass desk, of his grand office windows as she sits on in an armchair nearby reading. She only needs to see pieces of the passwords before she memorizes it. 

She makes a point to keep them in the back of her mind as she drifts through the man’s New York penthouse. She makes herself at home as she has to be. Norman seems delighted, but focused on arranging the party and Oscorp business. 

He goes to bed early, kissing her shoulder on his way to bed. She smiles fondly at him, wondering how the ice under it doesn’t show through. He practically reeks of expensive alcohol even in passing. 

She follows him to bed. She makes sure he sleeps soundly. Penny hates herself every step of the way, but it keeps Norman quiet. He murmurs a different woman’s name against her skin as he falls asleep. “ _Emily_.” 

Two hours later when Penny is sure he’s asleep, she rises from the bed. She shrugs on a silky robe as she walks out of the bedroom. Penny strides through the penthouse, her gaze sliding across the giant glass windows overlooking the city as she walks towards his office. She twists the knob and lets herself into the room with ease. He always forgets to lock it when he’s a few drinks in. 

She moves to sit down in his overly plush leather computer chair, leaning forward to take the computer out of sleep mode. The prompt for the password comes up within seconds. Penny hums quietly to herself as she types it in. 

_HarryEmilyLyman123##9900_

He has the same password for every computer, his phone passlock is what Penny learns is Harry’s birthday. Penny wonders if he realizes he’s worse than Happy with passwords. 

Penny makes a point to dig through Norman’s computer, finding all the information he has on the sex trafficking ring she was taken by. She emails it to her own old email, to Mr. Stark and any other avengers she can think of. After Thanos attempt to destroy the universe, old arguments had mostly been laid to rest. The other Avengers were talking about coming back, but it was a long process. 

Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes found one branch of the ring, but she has a feeling there is more to it than that one group. Norman has more than enough information, and proof he paid for her on his computer. His communications weren’t as hidden as he thought they were. 

She hesitates as she stares at the screen, thinking about Harry’s email address. She almost emails him, before realizing he would likely ruin her plans. Harry would probably call his father demanding answers. 

Penny doesn't want to know what Norman would do if she actually angered him. 

Penny clears her browsing history, blocks Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, and her own email from emailing Norman back, returns everything to how it was before. Penny locks the computer back down and drifts back into the bedroom where Norman is sleeping. 

She slides back under the cover and waits, unable to really sleep. She listens to Norman’s resting heart rate, knowing he’s asleep from how deeply he’s breathing. 

She falls asleep when the sun finally rises. Norman only wakes her up with a kiss to her brow before he leaves for the day.

\--  
"There is one thing I've been meaning to show you." Norman says brightly over breakfast. Penny peers up at him over her toast and jam as Norman continues. A smile warms his features by several degrees as he continues. 

"Now that we're in New York, I can finally show you Oscorp's headquarters." He cuts into the sausage on his plate easily. "I had thought of showing you our European branches, but nothing compares to the original." 

Penny has to bite back the urge to comment; she's seen enough of Oscorp given her run in with a particular spider, but she swallows the comment down. She chews at her toast, trying to think of something appropriate to even say. 

"Would that be okay, truly-?" A day out of the penthouse would be a relief, a good change until the night of the party. Her life upon arrival to New York had been spent inside. 

Norman's guard was down, but not enough Penny could actually leave the building on her own. Norman had talked vaguely about a chaperone of some kind. Penny made agreeable noises but hadn't pushed the topic. She didn't intend to stay much longer to begin with. 

"Of course! You have a head for science. It's a shame you haven't been able to use it." He answers immediately. "I saved you from a third world situation, and now you can spread your wings." 

Penny's grip tightens on the toast as she hums her agreement. "I would like to see what American science is like..." She knew perfectly well how Oscorp functioned. She had written more than her fair share of papers on the genetic projects happening under its roof. She was a New Yorker born and raised. 

"You'll get to see firsthand, my dear. Oscorp is one of the leading companies in scientific break throughs. Certainly, far afield compared to Stark Industries." Disdain leaks into his tone at mention of Stark Industries. Penny forces herself to place her toast back on the plate to avoid throwing it at him. She didn't always like what the company did, but the topic felt personal now. 

"Stark... like the missiles?" Even now that was what most people still knew about Mr. Stark, about his company. That much still frustrated Penny to a large degree. The girls she had spoken with had vague ideas of who Tony Stark was or what lron man represented. Stark Industries was flawed, but she knew the people there. She considered some of the people there her family. 

"They were once purely weapons manufacturers, but Stark thought himself a scientist after a stint with death. He'll be nothing but a war monger playing at peace till the end of his days." Norman offers with a scoff and shake of his head. The urge to throw her meal at Norman rises exponentially. "Now, well, now the best and brightest are swayed to their green initiative without realizing there is too much bad blood in the water to truly clear it." 

Penny picks up her toast from her plate to take another bite, trying to just get through breakfast. Each bite is another reason to keep her mouth shut. Her loathing of Norman Osborn can’t deepen, but he can always make it feel more pronounced. 

"When do you want to go?" She asks, trying to shift the topic enough Norman stops complaining about Mr. Stark. The man helped her and May tremendously. He's all but another uncle to her. 

"How does this afternoon sound? I can bring the limo back around after my lunch meeting." 

"Perfect." She says with a thin kind of smile. 

"I'll lay something out for you before I leave for work." Norman promises before popping the slice of sausage into his mouth. He starts cutting another piece as he chews. Eventually speaking after he's swallowed his current bite. "If my people are to meet you, I want to be sure you look your best." 

"Whatever you want, Normie." She answers back with another thin smile. Visiting Oscorp wouldn’t be terrible, especially not when she’s going to disappear soon.

\---

Penny keeps her arm looped with Norman's own the entire walk through the building. Oscorp isn't quite everything she remembers it being at fourteen. Then again, her memories of that field trip were spotty at this point for good reason. 

Her heels clack against the polished floors, the sound feels infinitely louder now that the air condition has finished cycling through the cold air. 

"And this is the most experimental of sectors." Norman drops his voice, eager to play showman to his foreign bride. "All of our most top secret of projects are coming to fruition here."  
Penny's mind jumps to the radioactive spider and she has to bite the inside of her cheek. Would she die if she were bitten twice? 

"What happens here?" She asks softly back, widening her eyes in an attempt to look appropriately amazed. Penny wasn’t exactly well versed in lab work in the way someone working here would be, but she’s aware of how things function.

"Come, come, let me show you." He fishes a keycard from his pocket with his free hand. He turns back to the door panel, swiping the card before he places his index finger against a fingerprint reader built into the device. The machine beeps, a light flicking to green as the door slides open for them. 

The lab is almost eerily quiet. Penny isn’t sure why that sets her on edge. Her grip tightens a little on Norman as he leads them inside. More lights overhead click on as they walk deeper into the lab. 

“Is no one… working now?” She asks, unable to keep the apprehension out of her voice. Even with the inhibitor on, she feels like something is wrong. It isn’t her Spider-Sense, as much as her gut. 

“I timed it so they would be at lunch.” Norman says, patting her arm gently. “Don’t be scared, dear. We aren’t anywhere we aren’t supposed to be.” He starts to pull her further away from the front entrance towards some glass observation cages. Her skin is crawling for a different reason, and Penny can’t even voice _why_. She just nods a little jerkily. 

Norman blows out an irritated sound as he comes to a stop. “Really? I leave them alone for a bit and they slack off.” He releases his hold on Penny to fiddle with a panel on the side of the first cage. 

Penny wets her lips with her tongue, her gaze drifting across the lab more openly. There are more observation cages. She can see a few animals in makeshift terrariums of their natural habitat. She takes a few steps away from Norman, trying to calm her heartbeat. 

One tank catches her attention. The tank is fogged over, and strangely dark. Even with the lights in the lab there is an absence of lights. Penny finds herself drawn towards it, her feet leading her over more than her actual line of thought. 

Penny doesn’t see anything in any of the specific cage. The screen readouts show something is there. She frowns a little openly at the data. What ever animal is there isn’t doing well. Norman and his scientists are doing something awful to this animal. She can tell that much from as much as she’s read. 

She presses her hand against the glass. 

Something black oozes to the top, making her go very still. She almost can’t _see_ what it is due to how dark the tank is. 

“It’s okay.” She murmurs, “You’ll be okay.” 

Penny isn’t sure why she says that. She isn’t even sure why the wet black creature presses its head against where her hand is. Penny just takes a slow breath, watching the creature as it sees to nuzzle against the glass. 

She brushes her thumb across the glass, realizing there is a crack. 

“Mary!” 

She startles back a little, turning back to Norman. 

“Get away from there!” The anger in his voice immediately makes her stomach lurch uncomfortably. “Get back here, now!”

Penny steps away completely, “Sorry, I- was curious.” She says weakly back. 

“Be curious from a safe distance.” He barks back at her, which makes her flinch openly as she hurries back towards him. Norman wraps a possessive arm around her. He holds her close enough he’s hurting her. 

“Come, let me show you the other projects here.” 

Penny is getting a strong idea she wasn’t supposed to see that creature. Norman walks her through the rest of the tour. Her mind keeps jumping back to the forbidden, and she isn’t sure what she had seen. 

He makes a point to keep her away from that tank. Penny just files it away for something to tell Mr. Stark when she sees him again. Not _if_ , when. She's made sure everything will fall into place. 

Norman leads her back out of the secured area, talking amicable about enrolling her in a college nearby. 

Penny finds it almost funny. She lost a year to this. Now Norman was trying to shove normalcy at her. Maybe he’d highly recommend she go to MIT? 

\--

She spends the last day playing doting wife. Becoming Norman’s shadow, listening with an enraptured smile to his every word. He is pleased by all the attention, happy to bask in it. 

He skips work on that Friday to stay with her. He wants to enjoy her. He claims they are newlyweds still, so he can do what he pleases. Penny isn’t one to argue, now why would she? 

He talks of party preparation, of business, of anything that comes to his mind. Penny listens. Isn’t that what a good wife would do? She listens to every detail, trying to memorize talk about where the security team will be. Where blind spots on the camera’s are. All things she needs if she’s going to leave. 

He arranges her outfit that day as well. Penny hates it on sight, but doesn’t say a word. She chatters meaningless things, plays at being empty. She somehow lasts the entire day without outright killing him. 

The two settle into bed together around 10pm. Penny settles on her side of the king sized bed, her gaze settling on the framed photo Norman added of them on the nightstand. A picture of them in Venice. Her attention is shifted from the photo as the older man moves to lay against her. 

“Goodnight, Norman.” She murmurs softly, pressing her lips against his forehead. 

Only one more day to the party.


	5. Where Is The Safety You Promised Me?

The party is opulence on display, glittering displays of riches most people would never achieve. Even Tony at his most ridiculous would find every bit of this gaudy. Some part of Penny hopes Tony sees everything and laughs. 

There are long tables full of expensive catered food laid out. Waiters in black and white drift around serving drinks or taking away empty glasses. An ice sculpture of Oscorp’s logo sits on one table in particular under some colorful lights. 

Ice statues feel a little dated even by Norman’s standards, but Penny supposes she did encourage him a little too well to go over the top. Music overpowers some of the conversations happening around her. The rich and powerful all mingle eagerly. Seating areas have been shuffled around so people can sit together drinking and talking amongst themselves. 

Penny hides an amused smile behind a champagne glass as her gaze drifts over the ice sculpture again. She drinks a few more sips before passing it off to a waiter with a gentle, “Thank you.” The waiter smiles back at her, a brief appreciative flash before he disappears back into the crowd as well. She isn’t sure why the champagne isn’t sitting right, but it doesn’t matter. She needs to be sober for this. 

Her heels click against the hardwood floor as she drifts through the crowd. She ignores a few curious eyes roaming over her. She’s an unknown in what is a tightly knit circle of the rich and elite. If Norman wasn’t already distracted, she’s sure he would’ve stopped the party to introduce his trophy wife. He’s talking with someone from another tech company at the moment. 

She comes to a stop near the buffet, pretending to consider the food as she adjusts the bottom of her dress as subtly as she can manage. The black skirt has a slit that cuts _too_ high, just on the edge of overly risque. Norman had picked it out specifically to flip it up after the party when they were alone. He told her as much with a smirk. The top of the dress isn’t any better, black fabric flowers dotted with rhinestones are woven into a clear mesh fabric leading up to a circular flowery neckline. The mesh only covers her front, leaving her entire back exposed in a low dip. There is very little left to the imagination. Her makeup matches the dress, Norman had hired someone specifically to ensure that. The entire look is awful and Penny is ready to leap out of a window. It is just another horrible thing added to the pile. 

She drifts down the buffet, but steps out of the way as someone else approaches to contemplate a meal themselves. Penny does her best to subtly make her way towards the main elevator leading out of the penthouse. Penny sticks to blind corners, trying to look busy when security occasionally passes by her. She doesn’t want to alarm Norman, so she lingers between groups without ever speaking up before moving closer to the elevator. She could make a break for it if things don’t work out the way she wants them to. That is her Plan B. 

Every guest has to come through the elevator. Another cluster of the rich and famous emerge, laughing amongst themselves. Penny can guess most of them pre-gamed the night. Even with her abilities inhibited, she can pick up the stench of expensive alcohol on some of them as they pass by her. Penny stays nearby, just watching the elevator. All she can do is hope.

She waits. 

She waits.

She waits.

Finally the elevator opens again, Penny tries to not openly stare, but it’s hard. Another group of party goers emerge from the elevator, walking in a loose group as they talk. 

Penny picks out Happy and Rhodey within the mix. Neither look very happy. Penny can only guess Tony is downstairs still. The two move out of the group, standing off to the side to talk in hushed tones. She picks out Tony’s name being said a few times. 

Happy blows out a frustrated noise, stalking off first. Rhodey laughs dryly staying by the elevator. Penny’s heart skips a few beats as she takes the chance to walk forward. The protective barrier between her and everything else starts to crack at the sight of people so familiar. This is home, these people are _home_.

Happy sees her first, his expression goes from sour to confused, horrified and surprised all at once. She smiles weakly back at him, not hesitating to make her way over to him. “Hey, Happy.” She answers, biting down at her bottom lip. “Can we please go home?” 

“Penny-” Happy breathes out quietly in amazement. He looks at her outfit, grimacing as he shrugs out of his suit jacket. He recovers quickly, immediately back to business as always. This is comforting as it is refreshing in a way Penny can’t even articulate. “Of course, christ, yes, lets go.” He slides the jacket over her shoulders. He protectively drapes an arm over her shoulder, guiding her away from the remainder of the party. 

Penny just leans into him heavily, the protective facade she’s been wearing this entire time starting to crumble. She can’t let go just yet, but she wants to cling to the familiarity of someone she knew and cared about. Rhodey looks up warily when they approach before recognition dawns on him, his expression settling on shock after. 

“Penny.” He reaches out to join Happy in huddling protectively over her, touching her face with his hands, tipping her face up to look at his own. “Honey, you- how are you here?” He clearly wants to ask her more questions, but is restraining himself. 

“He- Norman, he bought me.” She whispers to him, half afraid to say it any louder. She doesn’t want Norman to just _appear_. It would be her luck for him to intervene, to drag her away from some sense of safety. “Made me marry him.” 

Happy all but bristles, his expression pinching into something enraged. “Son of a bitch...” He barely keeps his voice down as he looks around the room. Rhodey’s is a quiet kind of rage, something that could explode outwards if pushed. Colonel Rhodes wasn’t as close to her as Tony or Happy, but he still cared. He was still part of her extended family. 

“Tony is going to kill Norman here and now.” Rhodey growls, “If I don’t do it first anyway.” The two herd her towards the elevator. Rhodey hits the call button firmly, trying to stay close to Penny and Happy. Penny wraps her arms around herself under Happy’s oversized blazer draped over her shoulders. 

The elevator dings open after a moment or two, revealing an annoyed Tony. He starts to walk forward out of the elevator. “God, were you two just waiting here this entire time-?” He asks before Happy pushes him back into the elevator, he stumbles a little with an indignant noise. 

“Hey-” Then, then he sees Penny. His entire expression drops, the pomp aloofness turning into a panicky kind of shock. “Underoos-” His breath shakes as he reaches out to hold her against him. “Oh, spiderling...” Penny wraps her arms around Tony desperately, burying her face against his shoulder. 

“Hold onto that thought, Tones.” Rhodey advises as the elevator doors start to slide shut. “Enemy territory here.” He is stiff and at attention even as the doors close and the elevator starts heading back down. 

“...This sounds like I’m going to have to gut Norman Osborn. That’s what this is starting to sound like.” Tony starts warily, still holding Penny against him. “I have the nano tech on me, I could do it.” Penny gives a weak laugh at that, squeezing her eyes shut for the moment. Tony’s cologne is almost overpowering as is familiar. Pepper probably complained about him stinking of it before he left the house.

“Penny first, boss.” Happy states firmly back as he takes a few steps forward to bodily block Penny and Tony from sight. “We need to get out of here and fast.” He looks over his shoulder back at Tony. “Keys?” 

“Right, keys.” Tony only loosens his hold on Penny to fish keys out of his jacket pocket, passing them to Happy. 

The rest of the elevator ride is quiet, but Penny doesn’t mind, just clinging to Tony a little desperately. He kisses the top of her head gently, murmuring comforting words against her curls. “We got you, we got you Underoos. It’s okay now.” 

She laughs weakly again, “Don’t let go, please.” 

“Never, I won’t let go.” Tony promises, just rocking in place with Penny for the moment. He slows the motion to a complete stop once the elevator comes to a stop at the very bottom of the building, the parking garage. 

The walk to the garage is a tense one. Tony keeps Penny tucked against him, glowering at everything as Happy walks in front of the group with Rhodey taking the flank. Other party goers drift by in loose groups laughing and talking amongst themselves. A few point out Tony, but Happy and Rhodey’s glares deter any actual approach. 

“I have never been so happy Norman cheaped out on valvets until right now.” Tony breathes out as the Audi comes into sight. “Almost home free.” 

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark!” A man’s voice echoes in the garbage as hurried footsteps approach them. He looks over his shoulder, realizing it's some of Norman’s security detail. Tony winces outright at jinxing them. “Uh, whoops.”

“God damn it, Tony.” Rhodey hisses, shooting Tony a look as he turns to face the men hurrying over. Happy just sighs outright irritated, quickening his pace as he unlocks the car. “Penny, c’mere.” Tony reluctantly nudges Penny over to Happy, who wraps an arm around her shoulder and keeps moving towards the car. 

“All of you need to stop.” The tallest of the security detail states as he realizes Happy is still headed to the car. “We need to know if you’ve seen Mrs. Osborn. It seems she’s gone missing.” 

Tony goes very still at that, the pieces click together quickly as he looks to Rhodey. “ _Excuse me_?” 

“We haven’t.” Rhodey drawls dryly back, crossing his arms over his chest. “We only made it up for a second and decided not to go to the party.” 

“Still, we need to be thorough, which means you need to stop, sir, miss.” He calls out at Happy. Happy just looks at him, rolling his eyes. “No. This is Tony’s daughter. She snuck into the party. I’m taking her home.” The excuse comes easily enough, Morgan and Penny were prone to giving Tony trouble. 

Penny nods weakly, trying to not look up. If anything, Norman’s security knew what she looked like. “S-Sorry.” She murmurs softly, hoping her voice isn’t that familiar. At best they know her voice as being high pitched and syrupy. 

“Little miss rule breaker here is in deep trouble.” Tony says, picking up the lie, just barely able to keep himself from going feral from the way his voice gets a little higher. “She’s underaged and thought she could sneak on in.” 

“Can we see her-” 

Rhodey snorts indignantly, cutting them off. “She’s fifteen, trust me, she’s not who you’re looking for.” The two men share a look, knowing a fifteen year old getting into the party is a liability they don’t want to deal with. 

“We need to make sure…” One man continues before his coworker shakes his head, dropping his voice to speak. “C’mon, Bobby, let's not get involved in family drama. Sides, she’s too young to be Mrs. Osborn. If Norman found out a kid got in, he’d kill us.” 

Happy opens the back door of the audi for Penny, keeping her mostly blocked from view as she scoots into the car. He closes the door quickly, moving to get into the driver’s seat. 

Penny huddles against the leather seats, trying to curl tightly into a ball as the car starts up. She can’t hear the rest of the conversation, but she doesn’t want to be seen. It doesn’t take long for Tony and Rhodey to get into the car as well. Tony opens the door out of sight of the guards, sliding in next to Penny. Rhodey sits in the front, warily watching the security from where he’s seated.

“Lets get the fuck out of here.” Tony hisses, wrapping his arms around Penny protectively. “If we don’t, I’m going to lose my mind.” 

“Yeah, good luck explaining this to Pepper or May, Tony. They’re going to go ballistic.” Rhodey states slowly as Happy pulls out of the parking spot. He drives right by the security detail questioning other people nearby. 

Happy releases a huff, “Knowing those two, I’m sure Pepper and May will charge the damn building in suits.” Penny giggles tiredly at that mental, before finally cracking and bursting into tears. All three men startle at the shift. Rhodey looks over his shoulder in open concern. 

“Can we take bets on murder after we get out of here?” Tony questions as he rubs Penny’s back soothingly. Penny just cries until she can't cry anymore. 

She sinks into the familiar embrace, dozing off in pure exhaustion. 

\---

“C’mon, sweetheart, time to wake up.” Tony’s voice is warm and comforting as Penny blinks a little blearily as she tries to regain a sense of where she is. The dark upholstery of the car is familiar and steadying. 

She grimaces a little at how dry her throat feels. “Mr. Stark..?” 

“Thats right.” Tony squeezes her close, resting his chin atop her head. “You fell asleep, honey.” 

She licks the inside of her mouth, hating the lingering taste of champagne. She makes a face for a moment. “How long…?” 

“Bout as long as it takes for New York traffic to clear up on a Saturday night.” Tony shifts to kiss her forehead, “So, about a couple years give or take.” 

Penny giggles a little weakly, shifting to try and sit up. “Are we home?” Her mind flits back to the safety of her Aunt May’s apartment.

“We’re home.” Tony affirms easily, “Rhodey and Happy went in first.” He leans back as Penny finally gets her barings. He smiles down at her, expression soft. “Ready to head in?” 

“Mhmm.” She rubs at her eyes a little. Her tiredness is starting to fade as she realizes she’s actually home. She’s home and it’s not a dream. Excitement makes her tear up just a little again. 

“Get ready to be lovingly mauled by your Aunt.” Tony warns easily enough, he reaches out to open the passenger side door. He slides out of the car with ease, looking around. “The fact she isn’t already out here means she doesn’t know just yet.” 

Penny is happy to follow Tony out of the car, stumbling somewhat on her heels. “Ow-” Tony winces at the sight, reaching out to steady Penny. “Okay, honey, feel free to kick those ugly things off. I’d rather you not break an ankle.” 

“If I do that, I’m probably gonna flash you, Mr. Stark.” She answers with an awkward grimace, motioning at the slit in her dress. 

Tony opens and closes his mouth, “Reasons to kill Norman Osborn grow more steadily by the minute.” He muses with a grimace. “Sit down on the seat, alright?” Tony slides his blazer jacket off, dropping it on Penny’s lap once she’s seated again. The heels come off with only some struggle. 

Tony chucks the high heels roughly aside, not caring just where they've landed. “There, the squirrels can make use of those knock offs.” 

Penny giggles a little, smiling back at Tony. She rises once Tony turns away, gingerly handing him his blazer. He just folds it over his arm as he hustles Penny towards the front entrance of the apartment building. He keeps a protective arm around her shoulders as they walk together towards the stairwell. 

Penny looks around, just trying to take in everything she’s missed. “God… it’s all the same still.” Relief colors her tone as she clings to Tony’s arm.

“No big changes without your approval of course.” Tony offers, trying to keep the mood relatively light as they continue upwards. “Though I wouldn’t mind talking Aunt Hottie into letting me badger the landlord into fixing the elevator.” 

“You know May will never go for that.” Penny breathes out with a weak kind of laugh.

“Which is why, I’ll buy the building. Pepper can’t argue, it's a good investment.” 

Penny releases a weak kind of laugh. “I’m pretty sure she could.” 

“You seem to forget Underoos, I can be _very_ convincing.” He winks playfully back at the twenty-two year old as he walks with her. It doesn't take too long before the two come to a stop in front of an apartment door. Penny's grip tightens on Tony as she stares at it.

Penny doesn't get the chance to open it, the door is thrown open by a frantic May Parker. "Penny!"

Tears Penny didn't think she had spring to the surface as she stumbles forward. "M-may!"

"Oh, Penny- Penny-" The older woman all but launches herself forward to wrap her arms around the twenty-two year old. Penny wraps her arms around her aunt, burying her face against May's shoulder as another sob breaks out of her. Tony takes a step back to let May and Penny sway in place together.

Happy pokes his head out of the apartment, "May, lets... get her inside." He places a hand against May's back, which is enough to make the older woman nod a little jerkily as she draws back slightly. 

"My baby, my Penny-" She breathes out wetly as she gingerly pulls Penny back into the apartment with her. Tony closes the door shut behind them. The apartment is everything Penny remembers. A few things were moved around slightly, but it was home. 

May herds her towards the couch, and the two curl into each other to cry. Penny can't stop shaking as she clutches at her aunt. All she can do is cry.

\---

Penny half expects to wake up in bed with Norman. She expects the heavy smell of his cologne and expensive whiskey. She expects his weight against her back and roaming hands. 

Instead she wakes up in her own bed. The blankets pulled up to her chin and the low murmur of conversation taking place in the next room. Penny wants to cry, but she feels wrung out. Her room looks how it did before she left for college. The same posters are plastered on the walls, her Star Wars and Star Trek models are on the shelves, books she hadn’t deemed worthy to come with her settled between models and action figures. May hadn’t changed anything. 

She should be happy, but all she feels is exhausted. A paranoid feeling creeps along her spine. 

What if she’s dreaming? What if she’s just finally lost her mind? 

She drapes an arm over her face as she breathes out. She squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to just focus on her breathing. 

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

“Penny?” 

She startles at the sound of her own name, smacking herself in the face in the process. 

“Woah, woah-” Tony’s hand gently catches her wrist, “Careful there, Underoos.” Penny grimaces at being grabbed, going very still. Her hands shake at being held. 

Tony pauses before letting go of her wrist entirely. “...Okay, that's not-” He starts to say before blowing out a breath. “Penny, I’m sorry I startled you, kiddo.” His reaction just makes Penny angry at herself. 

Its Mr. Stark, he wouldn’t hurt her, he would never hurt her. Why was she acting like this? 

“Its… okay Mr. Stark.” She mumbles weakly back. Penny slowly sits up, keeping mostly under her blankets. “What did… you want?”

“To check on you for one.” He says, drawing back a little from the bed to give her space. “We didn’t- well, we didn’t talk when you got back.” Penny is torn between the urge to reach out towards him and the urge to shrink under the covers to completely disappear. With the careful distance she put between herself and her own feelings, everything feels raw and strange. 

This isn’t fair. This isn’t _fair_.

“I was more busy crying.” She agrees weakly back. She loosely wraps her arms around herself as she looks up at Tony. He looks older in a way she hadn’t expected. With the relief of her rescue gone, she can pick out hints of grey at his temples, crows feet at the corner of his eyes, a tired edge to how he is standing. 

Had she made that worse? 

“With… what I think happened, you’re allowed to cry as much as you want, kiddo.” He offers quietly back. He wants to sit down, but is clearly too uncomfortable to commit. Penny tries not to be hurt by that. 

“I’m tired of crying.” She says weakly, “I’m tired of… this.” 

“I know, Penny.” Tony is silent for a moment, running a hand through his hair. “But, you just- got off the hell rollercoaster, kid. It’s… gonna keep hurting for a long time, but we’re here for you.” 

The twenty-two year old nods letting her gaze drop back to her blankets. Everything she could say just feels fake. Everything she was is just boiled down to nothing. 

“Is Penny awake?” May calls from the hallway. Her aunt’s presence eases some of the young woman’s anxiety. 

“She’s up, but not att’em yet.” Tony jokes weakly back as he turns his attention back to the doorway. He steps aside as May walks into the room. 

May opens her arms, “Can I…?” 

“Please.” Penny breathes out weakly. The twenty-two year old just clings desperately to May, not sure what else she can do. May pets her hair back, kissing her brow gently. Tony hangs back, but doesn’t leave. Penny wants to reach out to him, but discomfort keeps her from trying. 

“If I can get a little closer, can I look at what’s on your wrist, Spiderling?” The question makes Penny blink before glancing back at Tony. May sits back, but doesn’t leave her niece’s side. 

“Y-yeah.” She agrees readily, presenting her wrist. “It's… an inhibitor of some kind.” The man approaches, making his motions very obvious and slow for Penny’s benefit. His fingertips are warm against her hand as he probes the inhibitor. 

“Thanks to you, I know just how to break these things.” He says with a comforting smile and quirk of his brow. “We got those emails you know. All that information means we can do something for any other rings out there.” 

For the first time in a year, happiness bubbles up in her chest as Penny breathes out a shaky laugh. “R-really?” 

“Really.” Tony confirms as he spins some nano tech into a screwdriver with a motion with his free hand. He brings it down to start working on the cuff. “Platypus and I were able to free those other women in Romanian. Because of you. Now we can do more for anyone else involved. You and Karen left a big trail, kiddo.” 

“Did… did anything happen to the gang, the Nefaria?” 

“We’re working on it. It is a _little_ outside of Avenger level stuff, but, given it involves mutants, and Spider-Woman got involved, I’ve been pushing it to be our problem to handle.” Tony confirms easily as he works, his gaze focused on the golden cuff. 

“You’re a hero, honey.” May confirms softly, stroking her fingers through Penny’s hair. “You did so much for those girls.” 

Penny weakly laughs, “I didn’t do much of anything. I got kidnapped for fucks sake!” She covers her face with her free hand. Old anger rises to the surface. Anger at herself she had to bury to stay functional. “I’m supposed to be better than that.” 

Tony snorts a little noisily at that, “Kid. I’m the local damsel in distress, and I can say you get a pass.” Penny opens her mouth to argue, before Tony starts making disagreeing noises back without even looking at her. 

May laughs softly, just squeezing Penny close. “Just, let us take care of you.” 

Penny sniffles a little, “I’ll… try.” It's all she can do, try. 

The cuff finally comes undone with a click that feels louder than it actually is. Something that held her back for so long is now gone. “Here we are.” Tony says easily as he pulls it away. The nano tech creeps back along his arm, forming a gauntlet over his hand.

Penny runs her fingers along the newly exposed skin. “I…” 

“You’re safe.” May promises readily as she holds Penny close. 

Tony is quick to add as he breaks the cuff cleanly in half. “We won’t let anything happen to you.” He breaks the cuff into more pieces before throwing it into the trashcan in the corner of her own room.

Penny wants to believe. She wants to believe that so badly. 

But all she feels is at loss. 

May and Tony talk gently about therapy, about a doctor’s visit to be sure she’s safe. Penny just nods as she loses focus in the moment. 

\--

Penny hates how disconnected she feels. 

She thought when she was home, when she was _safe_ she would feel like herself again. She thought, she hoped everything would fall back into place. Instead she just loses time. Mornings blur into evenings between blinks. Days smudge together into meaningless sludge. Penny isn’t sure if this is normal, or if she’s just going to continually lose time, feel distant from reality. She feels like sometimes someone else is wearing her skin. May will mention something she said, and Penny won’t remember it. 

She’s lost three months to this continual blur. 

Her days are almost always the same. 

Breakfast, therapy, talking with May or Tony, brief walks outside, lunch, talking with MJ, therapy, and dinner. Only occasionally did she leave her apartment with May to visit Tony, Pepper and Morgan. Even then, she’s just as disconnected. 

Even then, no one treats her like herself. 

Everyone walks around her carefully like she’s going to break at the slightest pressure. May makes a point to make every step loud and obvious. Every calls out to her as they enter a room. 

Penny wants to scream at them. She wants to remind them she isn’t a _child_. She didn’t suffer as much as the other girls had. She won’t break if they don’t announce themselves at every turn. Morgan avoids her. 

She couldn’t break any worse than she already is broken. She’s been torn to pieces and there isn’t anything left of who she was. Without a mask to wear, a role to play she’s left wondering what to do. What do they want? Do they need her to be happy? Do they want something specific? 

Adjusting has only been made worse by the fact her abilities have been slowly trickling back to her. Not all at once, not in a normal way. It's just another part of her that is broken beyond repair. Something she used to take pride in now hurts her. 

One day her senses are amplified to the point where she can only lay in bed, covering her head with pillows. Every light, every sound, every smell, every taste makes her head pound. Then she’s fine like it never happened. 

The next day, she’s sticking to everything. Every part of her sticks to the floor, the walls, any object she encounters and she can’t control it. Then she’s fine like it never happened. 

The day after that her strength feels uncontrollable as she breaks something else by touching it or grabbing onto it too hard. The bruises she leaves on May’s arm just makes her break down into tears. She nearly broke her aunt’s arm. She _nearly_ \- 

Penny huddles in her room, just wishing she had disappeared into nothing. She escaped, she went home, but she doesn’t fit anymore. 

Tony and May keep telling her recovery isn’t linear. Recovery is a process, a long process that needs time to unfold. 

Recovery doesn’t happen in a day. 

Penny wishes it did. Penny wishes she could just pull herself together.

\---

At night she dreams of a dark figure, a woman. 

The same dream always happens. There is rarely much difference. 

A woman so much taller than she is. Sometimes Penny can catch up to the woman, sometimes she can’t. The dreams are always disorienting. 

The dreams always end when the woman _looks_ at her. Penny doesn’t know what to make of the dreams. What to even say about them. They are just another thing wrong with her. Something else to recount to the therapist Tony found for her. 

Just this once, she runs fast enough and she catches the woman in her dreams, she calls out to her in a voice that isn’t even her own. A voice of every other woman, every girl she knew in captivity. 

The woman turns to face her. Penny can’t make out anything about her face. It is just as dark, just as obscured as everything else about her. She is a shadow, the surface of rippling water, something strange and powerful. Penny feels frightened and comforted by her in equal measure. 

ʎuuǝԀ

Penny stumbles to a stop, just staring at the woman. It takes a moment for her to find her own voice. “You… you know me?” 

˙ǝɯ ǝsoɥɔ no⅄ ˙ǝɯ pǝʌɐs no⅄

Penny shakes her head, a wet kind of laugh rippling out of her. “I- I don’t even know you.” She takes a few more steps forward, trying to close the distance between them. There is a frantic need to _know_ under her skin. 

˙ɹǝɥʇǝƃo┴ ˙ǝɟɐs ǝɹ,ǝʍ ǝɹns ǝʞɐɯ ll,I 'ʎuuǝԀ

Tears sting at the corner of her eyes as she reaches out towards the other woman. “Who… what are you saying?” 

˙doʇs ʇɹnɥ ǝɥʇ ǝʞɐɯ ll,I

The other woman extends a hand. They tangle their fingers together. 

“Can you… make it stop?” She whispers back. The other woman only lets go of Penny’s hand to cup her cheek. A thumb moves across her cheek, her jaw. 

˙ʎɐʞo s,ʇI

˙ʎɐʞo ǝq ll,ǝM

Penny breathes out a shaky kind of laugh as she clutches at the other woman’s wrist, “Please.” 

˙sʎɐʍl∀ ˙ǝɥʇǝƃo┴ ˙ʎɐʞo ǝq ll,ǝM

The woman wraps her arms around the twenty two year old. They melt together. A miasma of something. 

Of Someone.

\---

“You still with me, Penny?” May’s voice is soft, coaxing. 

Penny shakily nods her head, her attention sliding back into the moment as she looks away from her own reflection back at May lingering in her bedroom doorway. “Y-yeah.” She answers weakly back. 

“Are you still hungry? I have breakfast ready.” May’s smile is pinched in the corner. 

Penny places the hairbrush clutched in her grasp on the vanity as she turns away from the mirror to actually face May. “Yeah, I’m hungry.” She says flatly back, too tired to fake the appropriate emotion. 

May’s smile becomes more pinched, but she doesn’t say anything for the moment as she motions for Penny to follow her. 

“I made waffles, well, I _toasted_ some waffles.” May says, trying to fill the silence hanging between them. “Along with some hash browns and sausages.” 

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Penny answers simply back as she trails after her aunt down the hallway. Her gaze slides across the walls, skimming over the familiar family photos on display. She doesn’t feel much of anything when she sees them. Even seeing them before used to make her feel warm and content. “Thank you, May.” 

“Anything for you, honey.” May slows as she walks into the kitchen, weaving around the kitchen island where their meal is laid out. The familiar cat shaped syrup bottle sits in the middle between the two plates. 

“Are we doing anything today?” Penny questions, trying to pretend she can hold a conversation. 

“Therapy at 11:30. Then Tony wanted to talk with you about a project he’s working on.” May says easily enough as she pulls a stool out to sit down. Penny mimics the motion, taking her old spot. She picks up a fork, running her fingers along the peeling pattern on the handle. 

“Oh, that's good.” Penny states blandly back, poking at the hashbrowns. 

May picks up the syrup bottle, uncapping it and pouring a liberal amount of syrup on her own waffles. “It’s all over my head, but I’m sure it's something you could solve in two seconds.” 

“Maybe.” Penny raises her fork to her mouth, chewing at the hashbrowns absently. Then the sickly sweet smell of the syrup hits her all at once. She leans back, as nausea twists her stomach into knots. 

Penny shoves herself back, gagging openly as she stumbles off of the stool. The more she breathes in, the worse the smell gets. Her whole body can’t stand the smell. 

“Penny!?” 

The twenty-two year old darts off in the direction of the bathroom. She clips the doorway on her way into the bathroom. She collapses onto her knees as she scrambles to flip the toilet lid up. 

The acidic burn makes her throat hurt, makes her body clench up on itself. Her teeth and tongue are coated with the awful taste of bile. 

Penny loses what she’s eaten the past day or so, dry heaving when she finally runs out of food.   
May’s hand is steadying against her back. Penny chokes a little, breathing unevenly as she squeezes her eyes shut. The smell of her own vomit just makes her dry heaving worse. 

May rubs slow soothing circles against her back, not speaking as Penny finally slows her vomiting. She coughs weakly, just letting her eyes slide shut for a moment as she listens to the sounds of the city outside of the apartment. As she listens to May’s breathing. 

The silence is only broken by a question Penny didn’t want to answer. 

“Penny… Did, honey, did you and Norman, _ever_ …?” 

The twenty-two year old looks up at her aunt, her eyes widening in horror. She tries to say something, but the words all catch in the back of her throat. May’s expression twists into something horrified and aching all at once. 

“Oh… Oh, honey.” May shifts to wrap her arms around her niece. “I… Can run to the drug store and grab a test…” 

Penny chokes again, tears burning at her eyes. “No- I-” She wants to deny it. She wants to refute the idea. 

But, she and Norman were never safe. She never even thought about it. She had been so focused on getting home. 

A home she didn’t even fit into anymore. 

“I can’t be…” She says brokenly back. “I can’t.” 

“It would be a good idea to just check.” May soothes softly back, kissing the top of Penny’s head once she’s risen to stand. “Let me, get you back to bed, alright?” 

The twenty-two year old doesn’t fight May as her aunt helps her stand and leads her back to her bedroom. Penny just sinks into the bed, staring at her hands. 

“Do you want me to stay with you-?” 

Penny shakes her head, “No, no- I’m fine. Just… we’ll get this over with.” She forces a smile, pulling on a mask as quickly as she can for her aunt. 

May frowns, just a little doubtful. “...Are you sure?” 

“I’m not doing great, but- I just want this over.” She says firmly back. May lingers in the doorway, not thrilled. The older woman is clearly debating with herself for a moment before sighing. She makes a choice finally. “I’ll make the trip quick, okay?” 

Penny nods. She keeps the mask on until she hears the apartment’s front door shut. The twenty-two year old slumps into herself, shaking as she tries to come to terms with the possibility of being pregnant. 

˙noʎ ɟo ǝɹɐɔ ǝʞɐʇ ǝɯ ʇǝ˥ ¿ʎuuǝԀ

Her breath shakes, “ _Please_.” 

˙ǝsᴉɯoɹd I  
˙ʎɐʞo ǝq oʇ ƃuᴉoƃ s,ʇI


	6. I Wanna Lose Ourselves Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> I̡͙̳̘̲̗̬̩̗̤͊͛̋͆̏͑̎̃͝ W̶̢̡͕̝̌͊̇̐̍͌̍͑̓͢͡ä̶͚̫͖̪̞̺́̐̍̈̏̿͞s̷̘̮̖͚̣̭̼͐̅̍̅̚͢ N͉̩̫͕̰̂͆̓̎́̋é̛͎̻̬͈̮̼̇̏̎͋̓͘͟͢͝v̶̨͓̣̞̺̮̣̈̂̃̎̐͘̚ȩ̛͎̙̭̪̟̎͗͒͐r̷̰̦͔͚̻̝͌̈́̓͘͜͢͡ Y̶̨̧̡̥̰̯͍̥̼̫͐̊̌̋̈́͗͑̄̚͞ơ̢̝͎̱̤̼͈̟̝̓͆̋ư̵̹͈̤̜̺͆͐͛͑̀̍̒͢͢r̴̦͇͍̪̗̓̋̊̂̑̕͟s̷̨͎̪͕͈̥͖̤͕͌̐̄̆̚͘͡ͅ Ṱ̴̛̺͓̩̘͈̠̮͒̽̇̉̌͘͟͟ǫ̨̫͔̗̠̩͍͈̌͒̄͢͞͞ S̛̺̟̤̜͍̊̌̓̊͟͟͟ͅa̢̬̬̜͎̋̆̒̑̅̉͑v̸̠͔̺͉͉̲̮̊̾̄̐͐̀ȩ̷̥̺̘̗̰̼͉̺̎̈́͊̾̇̍̕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to 
> 
> #unreliable narrator time. 
> 
> to everyone who guessed Venom, yes, you are correct.

˙ɹǝɥʇǝƃoʇ 'ɹǝʇʇǝq ǝɹ,ǝM

¿ǝǝɹƃɐ noʎ ʇ,uop

Her fingers scrabble at the edge of the window as she cries out. She can’t stop shaking as her vision darkens. Penny twists, trying to get up, but her legs just collapse under her. Tears sting at the corner of her eyes as she struggles to stay awake, stay present. 

Everything hurts. 

Everything hurts. 

Everything ɥ̴͈̯̝̲̘̲͐͐̄͆͐ű̴̢̧͈͓̹̮̣̌̔͋͌͒͘͢͡ɹ̴͙̺̹͍̻͍̞͚̊̾̈̀̕͝͞t̷̡͇͇̟̭̺̣̓̇̑̌̚̚͟͡͝s̸̙̻̼̜̖͂̋̓̒̈́̊͘ͅ  
.  
.

ʎuuǝԀ 'noʎ ɹoɟ ƃuᴉɥʇʎu∀  
sn ɹoɟ ƃuᴉɥʇʎu∀

The sound of glass breaking is all that registers after that the voice whispers against the back of her mind. 

\----  
.  
.  
˙̶̻̘̯̮̮͆̇̄͂̃̏͊ɹ̩͈͚̺͋̊͐̇̈́̕͢͡͝͞͡ǝ̢̝͍̠͖͇̭̮̄͒̈́̌͗̂̽̓̚ɥ̤͓̮̞͓̯͔̑̂̾̒͑̐̉̃̈̕ʇ̧̧̛̞̦̲̟̜͒̊̾͟͜͞ǝ̛̛̠͚͋̀̽͌̊͟͢͡͠ͅƃ̧̗̲̥̬̖͑̇̎͒́̇͡ơ͎̻̳̣̘͓͋̔͛̇̚͘͟ʇ̴̡̧̢͇̲͎̏̋͊̿̈́̕͟ '̜͖̼̺͇͓̬̏͑͊̽̍̐͛̍͠ͅɹ̡͈̹͈̞̺́́̿̔͘ǝ̳̮͚̞̣̯̰͒̿͌͋̒̎̚ʇ̴̡̰̭̝͎͇̽̿̈́̒̓̔̅̍͘͟͜͠ʇ̤̘̩͔̥͇̌̋̔͑̉̋̋̈́̇ǝ̛͍̤̻͇̣̄̒͛͐̂͟ͅq̸̤̲̜̳̗̻̌́̉̈̃̉̇͜͞͡ ǝ̨̩̱̫̼͈̈͆̏̍̄̓̌̔͟͜͠ɹ̸̗̼̘̳̲͍͎̻̍͒̊̂̒͋̉̊̀,̩̞̹̳̫̟͓̘̓̌͛̓́̅̊̌͟͟͡͞ǝ̸̤̥̱̪̩̖͕̯͙͔͂̓͒͌͡Ṃ̴̜̥̟̹̣̺̒͆͂͂̏́̓͑͡͠˙̷̹͙̗͖̳̪̮̺̥̈́͒̓̓̍͂̚͞ɹ̸̟̰͓̲̯̼͗̊̑̉͌͢ǝ̸̛̪̭͇͎̹̗̞̹̳͆̏̑͐̊͞ɥ̶̧͍̣̲̖̲͐̈́̔̚͠ʇ̷̨̛̪̳͍͓̥̩̽̈́̇͆̽͛ͅͅǝ̧̡͕̮̱͓̩͋̈̀̂̒̒ƃ̢̢̙͎͔̞͖̯͕̒̓̀͗́͊̄̕͢ö̸̢̭̮͓̝̹̐̍̅̉̆͛͟͡ʇ̛̣̖̬̦͇͔̩̌̇̾̄͆͠  
̵̡̼̲̺̺̣̘̐̊̓̅̾͗̓̄̎͠ͅ˙̧̘̠̯͓͔͕̱̋̏̉͋͋̓̋̊͘͢͢͝ɹ̶͖̰͉͖͍͍̹͋͑͑͆̽͐̐̽͜ǝ̛͕͚̟̱̩̦̠͂̈́̆̕͠͞ɥ̱̹̫͇̻̊͑̏́̀́̀̏͜͝ʇ͕͍̤̣͖̠̘̗̀̒̎̊̋̒̂̓̿͠ǝ̴̗̥͓̝̼͖̻̣͚͂͂͌͑̓̊ͅƃ̣̭̗̹̞̤̊̽̌̒͐̓͗̚ơ̢̧̩͈̗͂̊̔́͂ʇ̡͇̹͎̞̹͒̓͊̐͂̕͟͟͡ '̢̼̱̝̻͓͎̔̅͒̏̍͘̕͜͞͞ɹ̢̠͔͕͚̇͌̈̃̇̀͘ǝ̧̡̮̙̰͖̳̒̂͌̑͜͞ʇ̢̢̦̟̟̻̫̙̬͙̏̈́̅̓̒̎̏̆͠ʇ̵̧͇̪͍̝̘̥͔̖̽͋͒͒̉̌̂̕͟ǝ̡̞̦̣̱̱͚̫̉̎̔̽͐͐̍̚͞q̛͕̪̺̝͔͙͍̍̅̿̆̓͆͡ ǝ̷̧͇̣̙̫̬̠̞̦̥̒͆͗̇̕͘͠ɹ͎̼͖͓̳̪̞̐̾͂̓͟,̡̨͍͔̯͈̣̣͇̋̂̒̈̾̚͟͞ǝ̵̡̨̺̳͓̍͐͂̄̔̕͞M̗̫̼͓̗̍̋͒̃̆̂͝͠  
̷̨͎̤̹̪͍͈̩̥̝͌͛̾̓̒͘˙̴̧̤͖̹͇̹͍͋͆̌́̒͝ɹ̺̬͉͕͙̮̅̊̿̾̕ǝ̡͖̳̪͓͍͙͈͒̔͒̈́̋̋̚ɥ̷̣̗̱̺̠̠̺̮̥̉͒͒̿́͛͐͝͝ʇ͚̙̠̟̥̋̓̾̽̽̋͢͡ǝ̸̨̯̥̥͖͐͑̂̊̏ƃ̮̺͙̟̠̦̂͑̎́͡ȏ̤̣̼̱̲͉̩͒̔͋͒̌̚̚͡ʇ̵̧̩͔̳͕̞̘͇͈̊̀̎̊̍̆̓͝ '͎̭̘͉̬̈́̓͛̌̈́̒̍̓̽̀ɹ̴̨̧͖̺͙̹͈̰̂̿̃͆̎͋͌ͅǝ̷̧̣̼̥̳̟̼̅͐́̍͊͜͟͡ʇ̻̱͕̤̣̺̞̊̓̑̄͆̈́̽ʇ̵̧̤̮̥͎͎͚̩̮͛̇̎̕͞ǝ̵̺͇͍̯̩̖͉͖͎̯͐͑̿̓̔̕q̧̛͚͈̪͖̙̲̾̉̆̒͋̔̚͝ ǝ̶͕͈̖̬̲̟̩̱̦̣̎͌̿̓͒̉̎̓͘ɹ̵͎̙̝̝̰͔͋͊̀̄̅̔͗̓̕,͈̬̜̼̻̩̲͉̣͋̀͒̆͂̌̄̈ǝ͉͙̘͉̭̭͉̯̈̐͋͑M̗͇͉̗̮̺͚̰̝̱̂̂̿͒̂̄̒͌͝  
.  
.  
\---

The cold air feels freeing against their skin as they dart forward across the rooftop. 

The night sky is beautiful. The stars practically sing a song unheard by those below. A song of somewhere distant and cold. A song of a world they are not a part of anymore. 

Oh, how they want to be lost in it. 

Lost, forever, lost for-ever-for-ever-fo-r-e-v-e-r!

¿ʇᴉ lǝǝɟ noʎ op  
¿ʇᴉ ɹɐǝɥ noʎ op  
ʎuuǝԀ  
ʎuuǝԀ

“I hear it!” She laughs brightly back, throwing their head back as they spread their arms wide. They spin on a rooftop, dizzied and excited all at once. 

Their heart beats as one, a loud pounding that almost obscures the sounds of the stars, of the city below, of the world around them. 

Together they are one.  
Together they are more than anything they could be apart.  
Together they will make this right. 

There is nothing left for her here. There is nothing left for a broken shell. 

Everything is finally quiet. Everything has _stopped_ hurting. 

They leap together, cutting through the air before they land on a rooftop at their full weight. Their feet pound against the hard surface, running until they hit the edge of the rooftop and jump again. This is where they belong. 

They move together through the city, through the night until they find a quiet place to curl up and sleep. 

Unity dreams of a better time together. They will make everything so much better now.

\--- 

The penthouse smells the same. Expensive cologne and whiskey. Even with the cold night air and smog coming in with her, Norman is all she smells. Penny’s fingers catch at the glass of the balcony door. 

She lingers in the balcony’s doorway just staring out into the darkness. She catches her own reflection in the glass door, staring at it briefly. Her dark hair has grown out again, a rumpled mess of curls that almost obscure her tired features. The black covering of the symboite curls comfortably against her arms and legs, but the rest of her is bare for now. When they aren't on the move, it is easier to conserve energy like this.

Her bare feet pad against the tiled floor as she finally drifts forward into the penthouse itself. Her footsteps quiet as she walks on the carpeted floor. The rest of the symboite slides back into her, gone as the cool air conditioned air hits her skin. 

She can hear him breathing, hear his heartbeat. She follows the sound, the scent, pulled towards what she came for. What they came for. She navigates through the building, tasting the air as she drifts. They can taste everything he's done here. Others were here. Other women. What did he do to them? 

She slows at the bedroom door, turning the knob quietly as she lets herself in. In the middle of the room is still Norman's queen sized bed. Everything is the same. Even pictures of her on the beside table. Penny can see the pain in her own smile in those photos.

Norman is curled under the covers, his chest rising and falling in sleep. Penny walks into the room, leaving the door open behind herself. 

Penny sinks down at the edge of the bed. She folds her hands against her lap, listening to his breathing. 

She watches him, dark eyes taking in the familiar lines of his body. He is unaware, so content in the moment. The soft sounds of his snores fill the air for the moment. 

Penny reaches out a hand to coax it across his back. Norman stirs slightly, groaning a little as he twists under the covers. He always woke up slowly, but Penny can wait. She is patient. 

He turns and he sees her. Recognition hits him, his expression shifting through so many things. Penny just smiles thinly back at him. 

He sees _them_.

Norman tries to sit up, but black tendrils snap out to grab at him, hauling him up as she stays seated. He slides up the wall, knocking pictures and framed awards off on his way up. Glass shatters as it hits the floor, the award breaks into chunky pieces across the headboard of the bed. 

He gasps, struggling to breath as he thrashes against their grip. She rises from her spot at the end of the bed to walk over to him. She takes her time, unbothered, unworried about what Norman could do. 

Nothing can hurt them now.

He gasps out a name, the wrong name. “M-Mary-” The wrong name makes Penny angry, just as much as it makes her feel so tired. Even now, he doesn't know. He doesn't even _know_.

He will never know.

She stares at him, her smile dropping away entirely as she holds him in place with the black tendrils. The more he struggles, the stronger her hold becomes. He disgusts them. He ruined so much for them. He helped hurt so many people. He did so much wrong. Unity will fix this. For her, for everyone else. They'll protect New York together, forever.

She pulls him back down roughly, his back sliding across the hard surface of the wall hard enough he cries out. She uses more strength than she needs to. He wants to hurt, and she'll make him hurt.

Penny reaches a hand out to cup his cheek in her palm. She strokes her thumb along his cheek, holding his gaze as his eyes widen. Fear is written across his features as she smiles with just too many teeth. Teeth that jut strangely from places they shouldn't be.

She drags her nail across his cheek. The black symboite rises to the surface, drawing claws to the surface. She digs the claws into skin, into muscle as the man cries out. She can taste how scared he is. She contorts and twists as the symboite surfaces completely. She is More. They are More.

Clawed fingers hook under the edge of his jaw. Norman’s struggling intensifies as he tries to push himself away. The sound of his silk pajama’s sliding across the wall feels almost comical in a way Penny can’t quite articulate. She hated the feeling of the silk against her skin, against her hands- she can almost feel his hands on her body again. 

Anger boils under her skin as she shifts her touch to trace along his jawline.

Penny just tucks the claws deeper, breaking past skin into muscle as she holds his gaze. The edge of her claw brushes against his jawline, against the underside of his teeth. He’s gurgling, panicked. His eyes wild and wet with unshed tears. 

She can taste how frightened he is. The air is thick with it. 

They 

pull

p  
u  
l  
l

p u l l

p 

u 

l 

l

p 

u

l

l

p u l l 

_p u l l_

until the crack of bone breaks through the sounds of wet gurgling and his muffled screams. Symboite starts to leak out of his nose, from his eyes as his head falls back. She can feel his fear flicker out, a bright burst in the darkness.

Penny just watches as his head hits the carpeted floor under foot. She can feel the heat starting to dissipate from his body. She drops him onto the floor, amongst the glass shards and fallen pictures. She steps back as Unity crawls slides back into her, a piece of her. 

They stare at Norman’s prone body, his head a few feet away from him.

“You should be thankful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never did promise a happy ending...


End file.
